1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an inexpensive, disposable emplacement stand for orienting energetic tools, on a variety of surfaces and terrains, for precision targeting. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a device to: (a) orient a variety of energetic countermeasure tools for rendering safe or disrupting Unexploded Ordnance (UXO) and Improvised Explosive Devices (IEDs), and (b) orient offensive directed effects warhead/weapon systems.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Disposing of unwanted UXO under military operational field conditions requires the ability to respond quickly and safely to threats under a myriad of different conditions. Numerous specialized countermeasure tools are used to neutralize the explosive main fill, to disrupt the firing train (i.e., disarm), or to detonate UXO and IEDs. The sizes and shapes of these countermeasure tools vary depending upon the mission, however, the emplacement of the tools is critical, particularly during a surgical render safe procedure used to disrupt the firing train of UXO and IEDs.
Currently explosive ordnance disposal (EOD) countermeasure tools are placed in their proper position by either developing tool-unique adapters to interface an EOD tool to a commercial stand items or by fashioning an emplacement device using a combination of materials available to EOD personnel. Placement stands for certain types of commercial items, such as camera tripods, have been tested or used for EOD tool placement with limited success. One popular design is a reasonably inexpensive, tripod with a ball and socket joint. This device has a thumbscrew that can be used to tighten the ball against the socket to avoid movement once positioned. However, this stand, like other commercial stands, has several limitations for use in emplacing EOD countermeasure tools. The ball and socket is set at a predetermined height limiting the range of direct targeting. Also, locking in on the precision targeting of an EOD tool using a freely rotating ball joint is cumbersome and time consuming.
Generally, commercial stands are rather bulky and heavy, are not designed to hold the diverse range of available EOD tools without significant modification, pose undo safety risks to the EOD operator due to poor balance of the tool on the stand, have a limited range of motion and adjustment capability to accommodate undulating terrain, are not designed to provide ready access to some potential threat targets, and require adapters to interface EOD tools with the commercial stand. The majority of the commercial stands also are comprised of metal components, which could result in potentially dangerous fragments upon initiation of the EOD energetic tools. While certain commercial stands have been designed to provide relief from some of the shortcomings listed above, they are generally too heavy and expensive, having not been designed to be consumable, and, therefore, are not practical alternatives for placement of EOD countermeasure tools.
Field fashioned stands may pose an undo safety risk to the EOD operator by exposing the EOD technician to an explosive event if the field fabricated stand tips over or structurally collapses due to a poor design, high winds, and deterioration of the fastening systems (for example, duct tape) under harsh environments, such as precipitation, extreme temperature, and salt fog.
Due to the above limitations with commercially available stands and field fashioned stands, EOD personnel often rely upon placement EOD tools using sandbags. Sandbags are fabricated on-site and stacked up to the proper height. However, application of this technique poses a potential for non-symmetrical tamping of explosive EOD tools, and thus potentially affects the tools"" ability to disrupt a threat target. Also, most EOD procedures require precision placement of a tool and accomplishing this with sandbags is extremely time consuming and hazardous. Any procedure which requires EOD personnel to be exposed to UXO or IEDs for long periods of time unnecessarily exposes the personnel to the risk of these threats functioning (detonating) as designed. Employing EOD tools using sandbags has the same limitations as field fashion stands. Sandbags take time to fabricate and they limit the range of motion and adjustment capability available to the EOD operator.
Due to the limitations of the current technology described above, a device is required by the military to support and precisely position EOD tools in order to neutralize, disrupt or render safe unexploded ordnance (UXO) and Improvised Explosive Devices (IEDs). To accomplish this mission, the present invention was developed. In general, the device comprises an emplacement stand to clamp explosive or propulsive energetic EOD tools, countermeasures or warhead systems of various shapes in a cradle, whereby the cradle may be adjusted vertically, horizontally, and angularly (in three dimensions) in order to carry out multiple mission requirements.
Preferred embodiments of the device should also be easily transportable in a collapsed condition for compact storage so that EOD personnel may easily use the device in numerous locations. The preferred embodiments of the device readily accommodate the emplacement of said device on undulating terrains and requires little time to assemble, setup, and deploy. The preferred embodiments are manufactured using plastic injection molded techniques which provides an inexpensive device if procured in large quantities.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to support and position EOD tools for use to disrupt or render safe unexploded ordnance (UXO) and Improvised Explosive Devices (IEDs).
It is a further object of this invention to be transportable in a collapsed condition for compact storage.
It is further the object of this invention to accommodate the emplacement of said device on undulating surfaces and terrains.
It is further the object of this invention to be of such a design as to accommodate plastic injection molded manufacturing techniques to provide an inexpensive device if procured in large quantities.
This invention accomplishes these objectives and other needs related to the support and positioning of EOD tools.